Hurt
by SwiftHart
Summary: (YAOI) The pain, pangs of regret, that you feel when the one you love, the one you feel that you were meant to be with- it's unbearable. Especially when you're other half is taken away from you for such trivial reasons. Love is love- you cannot control love, and it knows no gender, or reasons. Love is a bittersweet tale of misery and happiness- and in the end, its worth it.
1. I - Friendship

_**This has been my first story for a long time, so forgive me if it's bad at all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
**_ _ **And please review! Reviews are what motivates me even more to continue stories :P  
**_

* * *

The day I met Dust... I felt something. You know, not that childish puppy love, 'I'm falling paws over heels' for you, kind of thing. I felt something special- something real- something I haven't felt since... never mind... The day he was taken away from me, was the day I gave up. It was the day I finally thought that I wasn't meant to be happy. I don't think I ever was meant to be content with my life... I feel like I'm allergic to being happy- not literally of course. Every, and I mean every single time that something that comes along that makes me happy, it gets ruined- through no fault, but only my own. If only these cats were more accepting, more open minded, and not so completely ignorant, Thorn and I could be with one another, happy.

But, unfortunately, it wasn't that simple. When you grow up with hate and intolerance burnt into your mind- it's so hard to get rid of it. I understand- I understand their prejudice, I understand why these other cats thought little of us, and why they were disgusted by our behavior. I could understand, and I could forgive them. But, what I cannot do, is forgive them for not wanting us to be happy. This sounds most likely cliche, but it's true. Everyone, and I mean, everyone deserves to be happy. It's not fair what they did, or how they did it. None of it is. I just wanted my Dusty back.

* * *

In Blood Clan, my best friend, Dust and I shared a small rabbit hole in the ground together. It was incredibly small... it could only fit around three or four cats, and we had a small section for bedding, and another for food- which took up the entire shelter. Dust and I sat and laid down on the bedding for most of our free days- having enjoyable and lazy moments together.

"Hey Scotty, you doing okay?" my friend Dust asked, in the middle of cleaning his paws. His tongue brushed across his larger sized, light grey paws. I always admired how well groomed Dust always looked, even in these conditions.

"Mhm, don't worry buddy... I'll be okay. Just a little headache is all." I said, resting my paws over my face as I laid down on our makeshift bedding, comprised of mainly dirty stolen Twoleg cloth. "Mmmm... you think we should be getting some new bedding soon Dust?"

"I was thinking the same thing.. but it's too dangerous. It's too risky. Remember last time when that one super giant twoleg nearly took your paw off? We cant let that happen again Scotty." Dust said, his tone going from care-free to reprimanding incredibly quickly.

"Oh... you know what Dust, I never took you to be a kit. Why don't you go back to your queen, eh?" I asked, jokingly. Dust began to laugh hysterically, falling onto his side, his perfectly groomed shiny silver pelt randomly ruffled. I was surprised as to how he found the remark so funny.

"Oh, those stupid clan cats with their ranks, and their ceremonies and their customs. They don't know what real life is- freedom to do as you choose, whenever you choose." Dust said happily, getting back up from the ground.

"One problem with that though... we live in Blood Clan."

"So?"

"So! So, Scourge can take you, me, or both of us anytime he wants, we can get killed, anytime, anywhere. We can get thrown out of this little hole in the ground at any time... it's just not fair! Those clan cats have it easy. They have a place to stay... a place where they're wanted. We don't. We're stuck in this dump, all because there's no other territory left in the forest." I said, angrily. Dust gave me a disappointed look for a moment.

"I never took you to be the pessimistic type Scott. And no, you're wrong. No one is forcing you to stay here- you can always go back to your owners." he said, sounding genuine, like he always did.

"Dust... you know, I am never, ever going back!" I growled at him, standing up on all fours. "What, am I just too much of a burden on you, huh?" I yelled at him. He had a rather shocked look on his face, as he stood up, and walked over to me.

"Scotty, you know that's not true. You're my best friend- my only friend. All I want is for you to be happy, okay? No, I don't want you to leave. I'm just saying that if you ever want to go back to your old life, I won't stop you, okay?" he said, staring into my eyes, putting his paw on my shoulder. His blue orbs pierced my green ones- his stare, one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Just the look he'd give you when he meant something- it's just, something out of a romance story.

"Okay, it's getting dark. Whaddya say we head to sleep?" Dust asked quietly

"Okay.." I said, tiredly. "I... Dusty, I'm sorry. I just-" Dust interrupted me, "It's okay Scotty, I know. Come on, let's get some sleep, okay? We have enough food for the next few days, you'll be okay." he said, before walking over to his corner of our bedding. I walked over to mine, and we laid down facing each other. He rested his head on his paws, as I did the same. I admired how built and muscular Dust was... I mean, I wasn't too shabby, but Dust always looked muscular for as long as I'd known him.

As I said, our modest home was rather small, so we had around a foot of space between us. We stared at each other for a little while, having small talk in between. When it appeared that we were both becoming exhausted, I spoke up to him- something I'd been thinking for some time now- since the first day I met him.

"Hey, Dusty?"

"Yeah Scotty?"

"I've got something I need to tell you..."


	2. II - Something More

_**Well, here it is! Sorry about the cliff hanger, I just couldn't help it!  
Please review! They're always appreciated and wanted.  
Also, this chapter is going to be incredibly short. Don't worry though! Chapter three is going to be posted very soon!**_

* * *

"Mhm? What's up Scotty?" Dust asked, through a heavy yawn. My heart was racing- I kept fidgeting my paws, and staring at the ground, trying to voice what I wanted to say.

"Scott?" Dust asked, slowly getting up and beginning to walk towards me. I kept looking at the ground, until Dust sat upright next to me, and I did the same. He looked me in the eye, and asked, "Scotty, what do you need to tell me? I know somethings wrong- I know you better than the back of my own paw." Dust and I had our muzzles around a few mouse lengths away from each other, when I began to speak.

"Dusty... I, um... I know you probably don't and can't think the same way about me, but I'm..." I said, interrupting myself through stuttering and constantly messing-up. He continued to look me in the eyes, with an unsure look, seeming like he knew what I was about to tell him.

"Dust... I, I really like you. Not in the way that a friend would like another friend... I like you, kind of like how a cat would like his mate." I whispered, looking at the ground all the while. Dust was silent for a few seconds, and I felt my chest hurt with anticipation, before Dust spoke up.

"And what if I said I felt the same way towards you Scotty?" he asked quietly, putting his grey paw on my tan one. I looked up, and into his eyes. He was staring back at me, and I began to speak.

"If you were to say that, I'd be the happiest tom cat in the forest." I whispered, looking down at the ground again. With that, Dust moved closer to me and brought his muzzle up to mine, licking my forehead, and pressing his snout up against my own.

"Dust... is this really happening?" I asked, falling onto our bedding in disbelief. Dust chuckled and moved next to be, snuggling up next to me on my side- our side of the bedding, entwining his tail with mine. "Mhm, this is really happening."

"But Dusty... what would the other cats think of us?" I asked, concern in my voice. "Who cares what they think Scotty?" he whispered into my ear, putting his front leg over my body, pulling me close to him. "All that matters is us now, okay? And no one is taking me away from you- not now, not ever. I promise." he spoke softly, before licking my head affectionately.

"Okay Dusty..." I said tiredly, rubbing my head up against his neck. He purred in enjoyment, and continued to snuggle up to be. I felt his warmth and soft fur... it was one of my favorite memories with him. He felt so muscular, contrasting to my leaner frame. I felt like a little kit when I was with Dust. He always treated me so nicely.

"Dusty, are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"I'm sure Scotty... and if you are, this is one amazing dream to have."

"Dusty... please, don't leave me." I spoke quietly

"Don't worry Scotty... I'll stay with you and protect you as long as I'm still standing."

"Thank you Dust."

Before we both nodded off, I thought I saw a cat watching through the brush at our home's entrance. I thought it was nothing. How wrong I was.


End file.
